


Baby Fever

by glindasoreo



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: Lex and Ethan go shopping for baby clothes and somebody comes down with a case of baby fever.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I never leave notes on these or anything but I work at a baby clothing store and got very bored at a closing shift and thus came up with this. Also if you read this I hope you're doing okay and staying safe.

"Ethan can you please not groan. We have to get something for Tom and Becky's new baby. We can't put it off any longer. She's due in like the next week. Plus, they practically adopted me. They're practically my parents." Lex said as she walked into the baby clothing store at Lakeside. She wanted to do something for Tom and Becky after they adopted Hannah and Lex. Especially since the closest Lex ever got to a father figure was Hannah's dad but, since he left shortly after Hannah was born the two grew up lacking any positive parental figures. 

"I know. I'm just tired." Ethan complained.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon. Now come help." 

They wandered through the aisles looking at what clothes they could buy.

"What are they having again?" Ethan asked.

"Girl. But, we don't need to focus on just girl stuff. You know?" she responded.

They continued through the aisles and came across a section on onesies. Ethan leaned against the cart as Lex started to narrow down choices. She narrowed down her choices to a dinosaur onesie with a zipper and one that had whales on it with snaps.

"Which one?" she asked holding them up.

Ethan shrugged. "Whatever one you want."

"I know which one I like. I'm asking you because I love you and I value your opinion."

Before Ethan could respond, an older lady butted into their conversation. "You don't want ones with snaps, dear. When the baby is squirming after being changed it just makes everything so much harder. Believe me. I have 2 children and 3 grandchildren."

"Well, I am pro making everything easier for me." Lex said putting the whale onesie back onto the shelf.

"When are you due?" The lady asked.

"Not until December. We're just so excited that we decided to get a head start." Lex told her placing her hand on Ethan's arm.

"You know what you're having already?" 

"Just wishful thinking I guess."

"Well, congratulation dears." The lady said before walking off.

Lex turned to Ethan, looking slightly self-conscious, "ugh do I actually look pregnant?"

"Lex-"

"I was kidding. Do you really think I'd tell you like that?" she reassured. Patting his shoulder and moving onto the next section of the store.

Lex was comparing blankets while Ethan looked at shoes and socks.

"Do you think we should get the pink one with the bear, the white one with the elephant, or the blue one with the whales?" she asked.

"Oh no." Ethan whispered to himself.

Lex spun around to look at him. "What? What did you do?" 

"Nothing. Get the blue one." he said tossing the socks into the cart. After that, Ethan was much more engaged. He picked out toys for the baby. Even getting to the point where Lex had to intervene and tell him to put some back. He suggested that they get something for Hannah and Tim so that they don't feel left out. When they were done they checked out and brought the items to their car. 

"Okay, what did you do?" Lex asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"What?"

"In the store, you said 'oh no'. What did you do?" she asked again.

"It's not important." Ethan tried to brush it off. 

"No, tell me. I'm your girlfriend. I can take it."

"I think I want a baby." he said quietly.

That wasn't what Lex was expecting. "Woah! You got that from a sock?"

"It was just so tiny and adorable. Think about the onesie we got? My heart melted thinking about our baby in that." he told her. 

"Ethan, hey, snap out of it. Yes, this stuff is cute. My heart melts too. But then I remember the crying and the messes and the sleepless nights. That brings me back to reality." she explains to him.

"But-"

"Ethan, I love you to pieces, okay and I want a family with you, someday, but we aren't ready for this. We're barely 20. We're practically babies ourselves."

"No, you're right."

"Hey, I love you. How about we focus on this baby and table this discussion for a couple of years?" she suggested. He nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was cut short by Lex's phone going off.

"Hi, Tom?" Lex said, her face still close to Ethan's.

"Can you pick up Hannah and Tim today? And meet us at the hospital." Tom asked, surprisingly calm.

"Hospital?" Lex responded.

"Yeah. The baby's coming." Tom told her before hanging up.

Lex readjusted herself so she was properly sitting in her seat. 

"Good thing we went shopping." she said to Ethan before he started the car and drove to pick up the kids.


End file.
